


Via Dolorosa

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [22]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Femslash, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Mariella's traditions, not her own. (Post 3.6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Via Dolorosa

**Author's Note:**

> V is for Votive. Influenced by a visit to Chartres Cathedral on Boxing Day 2006. I am reliably informed that "Via Dolorosa" translates as "way of grief".

In Our Lady of Lourdes in Bogota, she lights a candle for Mariella.

The train trip through the Andes, fending off the groping hands of sweaty Peruvian landowners; the arguments with the border guards; the nine-week debate with the British Embassy in Santiago; it all disappears as she drops her pesos in the box and picks up a candle.

She lights the candle and places it in a stand in front of a statute of Mary, slightly unsure. These are Mariella's traditions, not her own. But the cool silence of the church, the darkness broken only by the flickers of candlelight, brings a certain, odd peace to Zoe.

The sense of peace envelopes her, keeping her in the church. She finds a seat and sits down, thinking of Mariella. Of her grace, and her laugh, and the way she used to smile. Tears slip slowly down Zoe's cheeks as she remembers Mariella dancing with Tom, and thinks of Mariella's cool hand on Zoe's own.

Eventually, Zoe steps out into the sun. She faces the prospect of the return trip to Chile, feeling one step closer to goodbye.


End file.
